


My Next Door Neighbors

by NiaChase



Series: Multi Smut. Everybody screwing Everybody [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Corruption, Father/Son Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Hope you enjoy.
Series: Multi Smut. Everybody screwing Everybody [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336321
Comments: 42
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS ABSOLUTELY FAKE, IT'S FICTION!!**
> 
> It's a shame I had to type that.

The boy was just in his backyard, playing with his action figures. Today was a sunny day and since he didn't have any friends, the backyard was his place to be himself. He can use his imagination to be superman, powered by the sun. He can pretend to be a pirate, arg! 

He can run around and pretend he was flying around. But today, Lex Luther and Superman were fighting and it looked liked Superman was losing. "Oh no! My weakness! Kryptonite! Where did you find it?" The boy said, laying Superman on the ground. 

"I would never tell you where I found this, but your doom is coming. Say goodbye, Superman!" The boy said in a different tone. Before he could give a finishing cry, he heard a noise come from the yard next door. It sounded painful. 

The boy got up to check it out. Unknown to the parents arguing in his home, the boy walked up to his fence and peeked through the hole. His next-door neighbors were strange and he barely sees them out.

Sadly, they didn't have a boy his age and on the other side was just an elderly couple that likes to pinch his cheeks and give cookies to him.  


Well, he does like cookies.  


But on this side of the fence, this family was interesting. When he was younger, he thought these people must be vampires. Never come out in the sun, but always out at night. He almost wanted to be a vampire as well, but he didn't want to die.

But as he looked around the yard, he found two people on the ground, in the shade. It took him a moment to realize there was a bigger man on top of the son next door. He knew that boy because of when he first moved in. While the son was nice to him, he was much older than him. 

They couldn't play together. "What are you doing?" The boy said under his breath. On the other side of the fence, a father and his son were connected. The father deep inside his boy, thrusting his hips slowly, savoring the warm feeling around his cock. 

The son was loving the huge cock in him, the wet morning dew in the shade teasing his skin, the cool grass shocking his warming body. Why did he have to keep quiet? It felt too good. 

The father chuckled at him, the son's desperate moans fueling him to go faster. He kissed his son, swallowing each moan and whine. His fingers grip the grass as the son's hands were on his hips, legs in the air.  


The boy on the other side of the fence didn't know what to feel, but he was interested. The hushed sounds made him feel something. Something he never felt before. His penis tingled a bit in his pants and he felt weird. He moved his shorts around that was getting tight, but there was no use.

He kept watching because he was curious. He unconsciously brought his hand down to rub his tingling cock, surprised it felt good. He spared a looked at his parents, who were still arguing through the patio doors before looking back at the scene. Little mewls came from his mouth, moving his hand faster. 

The father, recognizing another sound, looked up and soon made eye contact with the eye that was looking through the hole. The boy got scared but didn't look away. His body shook as his hand kept rubbing the hard muscle between his legs. 

The father thrust harder, driving his long hard cock to hit his son's prostate over and over. The son let his moans echo in his yard, reaching the boy's ears. It sounded like the son liked it. Both the son and the boy felt their bodies tightening, the urge to cum coming. "I'm going to cum! Oh gosh, I'm cumming!" The son said before letting a pleasure moan out, his cum hitting both his father and his own bellies. 

The boy on the other side of the fence body shook as he wet his pants, not able to control it. No, he didn't want to control it. It felt so good, a little moan of his own escaping his lips. He kept looking through the hole. 

The father slid out of his son, turning in an angle so the boy had a clear view. He watched the son took a long, hard cock in his mouth. The son bobbed his head until the boy saw the father cum into the son's mouth.

He seems to enjoy it. The boy gasped. The father, knowing the boy was still watching, gave a wink, and that's when the boy ran away from the fence with wet underwear.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When it came to his family, the boy was an oddball. He was stuck in his head, full of imagination. His parents always argued about sending him away to get his head out of the clouds. The mother told him that he was still a child, but the dad wanted him to become a strong man instead of a wimp of a man.  


He was just ten.  


But a curious ten-year-old. It had been a week since he saw what he saw through the fence, but he always found himself wondering how would it feel to put a hard penis in his mouth. Obviously, he can't do it to himself and he was nervous to talk to his parents.

He rather does it in secret. So he waited until his parents were sleeping to snoop in their room. Surely grown-ups do it too. He remembers his mom making those sounds before. So he looked under their bed, in the dressers, and the bathroom.

Nothing. He didn't want to resort to doing it to his dad since he didn't know how to do it like the son next door. He got nervous. What was he going to do? He looked at his dad. Maybe if he does it fast, he'll get away with it. He took a deep breath and climb under the covers.

His eyes adjusted and he listened to the snores. His dad was only wearing boxers so it was easy to get his hands on his cock. His dad hummed but didn't wake up. Okay, all he had to do was put it in his mouth. That easy, at least, that what he was telling himself. He licked lips and before put the limp cock in his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------  


"Look, babe, it's been a week and no cops or anything came by. He won't say anything." The Father, Greg, said. He drove in the dark of the night from picking his son up from a friend's house. The son, Jack, was still nervous on the passenger side. He knew it was risky having sex outside, but it hot. 

If his dad said that he would want to do it again, Jack would be naked and on his knees in a heartbeat. "You worry too much. Besides, no one else saw us and it's just a curious boy. No one won't believe him. Just calm down." Greg said. Jack sighed. He'll try. "You know, that boy is sort of cute. Maybe we should get him with us." Greg suggested. 

Jack frowned. The boy was ten years old. "I don't know," Jack said, unsure. "Just think about it," Greg said as he pulled up to his driveway, ready to hold and cuddle his boy. But as they got out of the car, the familiar little boy next door ran out of his house and hid behind Jack. 

"I'm sorry! I was just curious! Dad is so mad at me!" The boy said, starting to cry. Before Greg can ask what was wrong, A man and woman in robes came out of their house, the man looking pissed off. "I'm sorry Martha! But he has to go! I'm not going to keep a gay, gross boy in this house!" He said, pointing to the boy behind Jack.

The boy tightened his hold around Jack, sniffling. "He's just a boy. He was curious! We just need to talk to him." The woman said, trying to reason with her husband. Greg stepped forward to play peacemaker, but honestly, he wanted his son to talk to the boy.

"Look, why don't he stay over at my place for tonight and my son will talk to him about what he's feeling and what he's going through," Greg suggested, winking at his son who was behind him. Jack nodded starting to guide the boy to his house. The poor boy looks so sad. Jack took him inside sitting him down onto the couch.

The boy felt scared of being in the house of the people he watched behind the fence. "So, Mikey right? How are you?" Jack started off. Mikey shrugged. Jack sat next to him. "Look, I won't judge you or call you names. I won't yell at you either." Jack said softly. Mikey played with his fingers a bit before speaking.

"I saw you and your dad outside a week ago. I felt weird watching and wet my pants watching it. But when I saw you put his penis in your mouth, I wanted to try it too. So I did it to my dad and he woke up." Mikey said, expecting Jack to get mad at him. "Well, it's his loss. 

There's nothing wrong with spreading and giving a little love within the family. And you were curious and felt something you weren't used to. What you felt was okay and what you did that made you wet your underwear is also okay." Jack said. "Do you do it too?" Mikey asked. 

Jack smiled. "Considering that you saw me have full-blown sex outside, I've done everything you can think of," Jack said. Mikey blushed as so many thoughts passed his mind. Jack chuckled at the boy's shyness. Greg was right, he was cute. "So, how did it feel to have it in your mouth?" Jack asked.

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. After he yelled at me, it wasn't the best. I guess I don't like it." He said, shrugging. Jack leaned back onto the couch. "Well, do you, one day, want to try again? 

This time with someone who would want that?" Jack asked. Mikey looked at Jack, the lean body looking welcoming to him. "Are you talking about you?" Mikey asked, actually interested in doing it to Jack. Jack wink at him before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"One day, Mikey. But let's just go to bed." Jack said, getting up. "Together?" Mikey asked, blood rushing to his cheeks. Jack offered his hand. "If you want to," Jack said. At this moment, when Mikey took hold of Jack's hand, that's when Mikey's life would change. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack started to be Mikey's nanny the next day. Mikey's parents figure it was a good time to have their second honeymoon and not worry about their child for a few weeks. Mikey was happy and excited. He liked being around Jack and Greg was very sweet to him.

He always hugged him, hold him, and talk to him more about what he and Jack did in the backyard to him. He had to keep it a secret or they would have to split up, which was something Mickey didn't want to happen. During the days Jack stayed over, Mikey watched them kissed, laughed, and teased each other.

It looked like they were in love. Then there were times when they got intimate. The times when they thought Mikey wasn't around, they touched each other, made each make the same noise they made in the backyard. 

So obviously, he was curious. That night when Greg was over to sleep with Jack, the son snuck over to the room, catching them to cuddling each other. "Hey little man, how are you feeling? Can't sleep?" Greg asked since he was the first to see the boy. Mikey climbed in the bed with them, Jack chuckling and making room for him.

"When can I do the same thing you two do?" Mikey asked. Greg smiled, ready to train his boy, but Jack gave him a look. "Soon, Mikey. At least until you are thirteen." Jack said. Mikey pouted, wiggling between them and feeling their hard bodies pressed against his.

"No fair! I bet you didn't have to wait when you were ten." Mikey complained. Jack nuzzled against the boy in the middle. "What I went through when I was ten is different than now. Trust me, it'll be worth it." Jack told him. 

Mikey still pouted, but Greg gave him a satisfying kiss that made Mikey's toes tingle and body shake. Jack chuckled at them. They were so impatient, but so long they were happy, this was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter is a request from XxShotoXxXTodorokixX. The chapter request made sense with the plot, so that's why here's an update.

As told by Jack, Mikey had to wait until he was older to do the things he and Greg did. That didn't mean he didn't practice. Every time he had a banana or sneaked a cucumber from the fridge, he tried to figure out how much he could take before gagging.

He didn't exactly know what he was doing but during the nights Jack and Greg had sex, Mikey wouldn't interrupt. He would crack open the door and watch, most of the time Greg knowing while Jack was in full bliss. He wanted to make Jack do that but also wanted to know how it felt.  


It sucked that he couldn't do it yet.  


It sucked that his own family won't help him either.  


Mikey's father still glares at him while his mother always cries at night. He assumed it was that he was gay. Well, he didn't know if he was gay or not. He never really tried other than kissing Greg and Jack. He liked them a lot. But why did his parents were upset with that?

Within the next three years, his father forced him to play football. It was a man's sport. Mikey never liked it but did it to make his dad happy. That didn't mean he didn't cry though. It was the end of the sixth grade after Mikey played his last game, his team lost.

Both Mikey's parents and Greg and Jack came. As expected, Mikey's dad shouted and complained about how he should've done better, saying he wasted his money. Then his mother started arguing about how he complained about money. Mikey slowly became invisible. Jack watched from a distance as Greg went to separate the parents. That's when he started forming an idea.  


When Mikey was thirteen, Mikey already planned to spent his birthday next door. He was hoping for sex after years of secret training with a cucumber. It was the closes that resembled Greg's penis. But instead, They took a drive to the courthouse.

"I thought I was going to have sex with you two. Where are we going?" Mikey asked. "We're going to do something better than sex. And what did I tell you about talking having sex while we're out the house? Until you're eighteen, I want to be careful." Jack said.

Greg chuckled, making Mikey smiled. "You're becoming more and more like your mother," Greg said lovingly. Jack sighed. "Spare me the details," Jack said. "How did you and Greg get together?" Mikey asked. 

"Jack's mother died giving birth to him. After a series of bad girlfriends I had, Jack and I sorta gravitated towards each other. I was drunk when he was ten and I mistook him for his mother the first we did anything sexual. Jack asked for more when he was eleven. I didn't have self-control then so I made sure to tell him that we could no longer be family if we did." Greg explained.

He looked at Jack, who was older now and more mature. He was wrong back then, but he had no regrets. Right now, even with the reminder of his mother, Jack was more beautiful than ever.

If he thought about Jack in a fatherly way, he can't see himself being happy about Jack being with anyone else. "I'm selfish," Greg said softly, Jack sparing a look, but said nothing about it. "That's sweet," Mikey said. 

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled. This weird, selfish family was about to add one more. They got to the courthouse, Mikey's parents were already there. After a long talk, signing a few papers, Mikey realized Greg adopted him. And Jack was going to be his older brother.  


_"There's nothing wrong with spreading and giving a little love within the family."_  


They were family now!  


Mikey felt nothing more but joy as he cheered and leaped into his new family's arms, tears streaming down his face. This was the best birthday gift he ever had, and he couldn't think of anything better.  


\------------------------------------------------------------  


Mikey was thirteen, and he hasn't had sex yet. They were more handsy though, allowing him to sleep naked with them, handjobs and kissing, but nothing penetrative. "Greg, when are we going to have sex? I'm thirteen now." Mikey asked. Greg shrugged and pulled Mikey close, but he was doing work at home so he was a bit distracted.

"You'll have to ask Jack. He's the one deciding on your virginity." Greg said. "But you're the older one," Mikey pointed out. Greg chuckled, finally giving Mikey his attention. He pulled Mikey onto his lap, making him straddle as Greg kissed Mikey's neck.

"I might be older, but Jack is the mature one," Greg whispered. Mikey hummed and grind on Greg, Greg now holding him by his butt and squeezed. Mikey's moans were lighter than Greg, who was groaning and getting impatient himself. He slipped a hand under Mikey's underwear, feeling the warm globes of his butt, but his sneaky fingers snuck to Mikey's hole. 

Mikey whined, pushing his butt back, but losing friction with Greg's growing cock. "C'mon Greg, one time?" Mikey pleaded. Greg was ready to give in until he heard the house door open. It didn't stop him from moving his work aside and putting Mikey on the desk, kissing him harshly.

"I just can't leave you two alone, can I? Greg, at least lube your fingers if you're going to finger him." Jack said, not long until he threw a small bottle of lotion at them. 

Greg stopped kissing Mikey, Mikey panting, and kissed Jack as a thank you. "Only finger him, no dick. If you want to fuck, you use me instead, not him." Jack said, already taking off his work clothes. Mikey whined, taking his clothes off as well. "Why? I'm ready!" Mikey said.

"You're going to have sex with both of us on your fourteenth birthday. That's six months away. Within that time, you have to find a decent job and keep it for at least three months. I want you to be able to support yourself as well. If you want to have sex like an adult, we're going to treat you like one, and you have to act like one." Jack explained.

He moved Greg aside, who was finally undressing, and lubed his fingers as Mikey pouted at him. It made sense to him, but he didn't want Jack to know that. But he didn't expect Jack to kiss him like a lover, pulling his hips closer, and inserting a finger.

Mikey cried out, gripping onto Jack. It wasn't too bad, a bit of pain, but mostly felt weird. "I love you, Mikey, and I don't want you to become so obsessed with sex. So promised me you'll work hard for this. Promise your big brother." Jack whispered into his ear. Mikey nodded, Jack was taking his time fingering Mikey. "I promise. I love you too." Mikey said back.

Jack inserted another finger, taking in Mikey's cries that turned to moans in his mouth. Jack moaned back, Greg finally getting to work after watching Jack make out with another person. Jack was the best person to have when it came to fingering. 

Greg's technique was more desperate and needy, something Jack was used to, but not for the first time. As Greg fingered Jack, feeling the familiar ring of muscle squeeze around his finger, he thought about his first time fingering Jack.

Jack more or less made him, saying he could handle it, but Greg was too rough with him. So Jack had to learn on his own and teach Greg how to until Jack could handle it. 

Now, with Mikey firmly laying on the table with three fingers in his ass, Jack kissing and moaning on Mikey's body, and with three fingers in, he couldn't ask for a better scene. Greg pulled out his fingers, lining up his cock, and pushed in. Jack moaned desperately, Mikey getting a close-up view of Jack losing it. Out of the three of them, Jack was the most composed one.

Seeing his face morphed into one full of pleasure, was hot, almost like he was gaining control. Greg settled himself fully, nipping and biting the back of Jack's neck, one hand on Jack's hips while the other played with Jack's nipple. Jack bite on Mikey's shoulder to concentrate on finger fucking Mikey, finally finding his prostate.

Mikey nearly came, the pain on his shoulder bearable, but Jack fastened his fingers after finding his prostate. Greg thrust with the sound of his boys' moans, groaning from Jack's hole gripping him. It was all you could hear in the house, Mikey being the first to cum, his body shaking, shooting his cum onto his belly. He never felt so good from his butt being played with.

His cock felt sensitive, but his cum warm. Jack took the chance to quickly lick it up, pushing back onto Greg, before sitting up and kissing Greg behind him, sharing the taste of Mikey. Mikey was shocked, wondering how it tasted, but Jack took it all from his body.

So Mikey sat up, looking at Greg's hand on Jack's nipple. Trying to match, Mikey touched Jack's other nipple and stroked Jack's weeping cock. Jack reacted strongly, squeezing his hands on Mikey's thigh, and laying his head on Mikey's shoulder. 

Mikey heard his moans, sounding desperate and unlike him. He moved his hand faster on Jack's cock, trying to match Greg's thrusts. Greg was having a hard time trying not to cum ever since Mikey started touching Jack, but Jack finally came harshly, squeezing Greg so tightly that Greg came soon after, sticking his cock as far as he can.

Mikey looked at his hand covered in Jack's cum, and licked it. It wasn't too bad, a little salty, but pretty good. Jack and Greg watched as they huffed. They both wondered why Mikey looked cute doing that, Greg muttering that he couldn't get it up yet.

Greg slid out of Jack, Jack losing strength in his legs. Greg picked him up bridal style then turned his back to Mikey. "Get on, it'll be a little painful for you to walk too," Greg said. Mikey chuckled and hopped on, watching Jack slowly fall asleep.

"I haven't heard Jack like that since his first time. You did a good job, Mikey." Greg praised him, Mikey blushing. "Thank you. Now I need to look for a job. I forgot all about that." Mikey said before yawning. Greg walked up the steps, Jack fully sleep. He must've worked hard at his job.

"Any ideas?" Greg asked. "I have a few ideas. But I'll tell you later. I'm sleepy." Mikey said, laying his head down. "Stay awake a little bit longer, okay?" Greg said. Mikey hummed. Greg opened the door to their bedroom, setting Jack down first, then helping Mikey down.

He yawned as he walked to the bathroom and came back with a cloth for both Mikey and Jack. After every cleaned up, Greg got behind Jack, putting him in the middle, Mikey dozing off as he cuddled Jack.

Greg chuckled, pulling a blanket over all of them. Instead of one, now he has two boys to take care of. And honestly, that made him happier than ever before. "I love you two," he whispered before falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter Alert! Yes, maybe I should've split it into two chapters.

Mikey did what he was told to do and got a job. He did yard work in the mornings and weekends for his neighbors three times a week and became a dog walker after school. It was a bit tricky to balance all of that and still manage a good grade, leaving him drained at the end of the day to do much other than kiss his lovers' goodnight around eight at night. 

But within a month, he noticed the importance of money, hard work, and balance. He felt like he was part of the working class, like how Greg and Jack work. He felt like an equal. With his share of the money, he helped Jack with groceries. "No, I wanna pay. I wanna treat you for once." Mikey said with a wink. He watched Jack laughed and it earned him a swift kiss in the car.  


Jack still paid him back even when Mikey told him not to.  


And Greg was impressed when Mikey showed him his report card with all A's. That earned him a handjob and fifty dollars as a reward. He got caught up on his work and changing body that his fourteenth birthday. But he realized it when he was at school, not home. All his friends gave him presents and wanted to celebrate with him after school. 

So Mikey called Greg during his lunch.  


"Hey, baby! Happy Birthday! You're fourteen now!" Greg said happily on the phone. It made Mikey blush and laugh. "Thank you. My friends wanted to know if we can go to the skating rink after school to celebrate. Are we doing anything after school?" Mikey asking hoping for special alone time with his lovers. 

"Um, we can go to the Skating Rink after school. Just know we can't do all the lovey-dovey things in public. But um, Jack won't be able to make it. He got piled up at work today so he won't be back until later tonight. Later than usual. So he just may want to sleep tonight." Greg informed him.

"But, I thought y'all was going to take the day off today and tomorrow for me. I wanted to celebrate with both of you. We don't even have to do anything!" Mikey cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Greg heard him sniffling over the phone.

"Baby, please don't cry! Today is going to be a good day! You have me and I'm sure Jack will try his best to make it back to you. We can go on a date later on too. Today will be a good day. So go tell your friends we are going to party later on, and we are going to smile today. Okay?" Greg said, trying to cheer him up. Mikey nodded and dried his eyes. "Okay. We are going to have fun." Mikey said, though still felt like crying.

"Good. Enjoy your lunch. I'll handle everything over here. Love you, baby" Greg said before hanging up. Greg was right, they were going to have fun, but that didn't stop Mikey from texting Jack. Only, Jack never texted him back. He must've been busier than usual. Then what Greg said true. Mikey wanted to cry again.  


\------------------------------------------------------------  


As promised, Greg picked him up from school and took him to the skating rink after picking up a cake for him and his friends, who later came to celebrate. Greg watched him from afar, seeing him smile and laugh, but not give his all. Like a dim light, just enough to see. He really misses Jack. Greg wondered if Jack really was going to have trouble getting home.

He did mention that it was hard getting time off right now, especially near the holidays. He sent a couple of text to Jack but haven't received any word back at all. "Please be back on time, Jack. We really need you." Greg whispered. After everyone went home, Greg drove Mikey home, Mikey holding his phone. "I'm sure he's home. And we are going to celebrate together." Greg said. 

Mikey said nothing, just squeezing his phone in his hands. Greg prayed harder for Jack to be home. When they arrived home, they both shook with fear and hope that Jack was home, Greg shaking with the keys. When the door opened, everything was dark. Was Jack not really here? Greg looked over at Mikey, tears about to fall. 

Greg was about ready to call Jack's job, but the lights came on and Jack along with Mikey's parents and family popped out shouting, "SURPRISE!" Both Greg and Mikey was shocked, but they only had one thought. "JACK!" They both shouted, Mikey running towards Jack while Greg relaxed severely like he almost suffered a heart attack. Jack laughed as Mikey hugged him tightly, returning the hug.

"I hope you really didn't think I was going to skip out on your birthday? I had a lot of planning to do you know." Jack said. "B-But Greg-" "I didn't tell Greg either. He sucks at keeping a surprised party a secret and half bad at lying when he's excited." Jack said, then laughed more when he saw Greg huffing by the doorway. "What's wrong, old man?" Jack asked.

Greg got up and stalked towards Jack before pulling both his boys, Mikey wasn't letting go of Jack, into a hug. "Don't scare me like that. So happy you're here." He said softly. Jack chuckled. "Okay. But let's get this party started!" Jack shouted before turning on the music. Mikey laughed and danced alongside Jack and his family, Greg seeing a difference from earlier. 

This time, Mikey was brighter than the shiniest star with a big smile on his face, dancing and laughing as he celebrated. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Jack asked, sitting next to Greg. Kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're here," Greg said. Jack smiled. "I saw the texts. I didn't know Mikey was crying about it. I'm sorry." Jack said.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, and I was worrying my ass off trying to make him happy. And I was worried about you too. We need you in our lives. For you to control both me and Mikey and give us a bit of sense in this relationship. So you're not allowed to die before me or Mikey." Greg said. 

"Well, then we better be immortal because I don't want you or Mikey to die before me either. I love you both." Jack said. Greg smiled and sighed. "You love you too. And I'm sure as hell Mikey love you too." Greg said, making Jack laugh. Greg wanted to kiss him at that moment. If their relationship was right, he would gladly show how much he really love his boys.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


After the party, Mikey thought the day was done after they clean the place up. He had fun tonight. He skated, hung out with friends, danced with family, and had his boyfriends with him the whole time without incident. He was about to turn in for the night until Jack grabbed his arm. "Going to bed? We haven't gotten to the good part yet." Jack said before pulling Mikey to a kiss. Mikey was shocked Jack still had energy, thinking they all were just going to cuddle tonight.  


But he wasn't complaining.  


He wanted to do this all night, but he was getting used to how greedy Jack really was, taking his breath away with his tongue, pushing him back against the wall. He felt hands around his body, Mikey was unable to keep track until Jack grabbed his half-hard cock through pants, making Mikey squirm and whine. Greg laughed.

"Jack, he's not used to you being this needy since you like playing parent more than I do," Greg said, heading upstairs. Jack moved his lips to Mikey's jaw and neck, stroking Mikey. Mikey moaned, his cock growing at the tease. "Greg!" Mikey shouted. "He's your problem, not mine!" Greg shouted from upstairs, trying to give Jack and Mikey a little privacy since Mikey had been missing him all day.

Mikey still looked towards the stairway, waiting for Greg to come down. He wanted both of them. Jack knew and stopped his teasing. "Greg, you ass, get back down here!" Jack yelled, then pulling Mikey by the wrist upstairs. They caught Greg in his underwear, just about to get in bed. "You dumbass!" Jack yelled before pushing Greg onto the bed, then climbing on top of him to kiss him like he did with Mikey. 

Mikey laughed, taking off his clothes as Greg squirm under Jack. "I was just trying to give you two privacy since Mikey missed you all day!" Greg told him. Jack didn't believe him at all. The bed dipped beside them, Mikey's naked body all to see. Mikey blushed and kiss Greg as well. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up all day. I... um, I want you to be my first to be in me." Greg requested. Jack smirked when he saw Greg's shocked face. "Really?" Greg asked. 

He always thought it would be Jack since Jack would be a better choice. Mikey nodded, Jack backing up as Mikey got in front of Jack, on top of Greg. "Yeah, and I wanna top Jack if you can teach me," Mikey said. Greg smiled. "Anything you want," Greg said softly before kissing Mikey lovingly. Jack got off Greg to get the lube and condoms.

"Alright, then you are going to get both tonight. Greg, you lube up Mikey. Mikey, get on all fours." Jack demanded. Mikey stopped kissing Greg to do what he was told, getting on all fours. Jack gave the lube to Greg. "Since Greg is going to go first, I get to have your mouth. Let me know how much you can take or when to stop." Jack said, dropping his pants and underwear.

"I have been practicing," Mikey said, looking at Jack's cock as he stroke it. He seen this cock many times before, but this was new for some reason. Knowing it was finally going to be in his mouth made him excited. He jumped a bit when Greg held his hips, Mikey looking back to see Greg leaning over and kissing his back. It helped him relax for what's coming.

He wanted to kiss him again. Mikey looked back over at Jack, only to be looking at his cock. Mikey licked his lips. He opened his mouth and took in the tip in his mouth. Jack gasped at the warmth, Mikey's tongue tasting, and feeling Jack's cock. It wasn't like the fruit he usually sucks on, but it took in the slightly salty taste of Jack's precome.

He sucked lightly, Jack moaning and his cock getting harder in his mouth. He slowly took in more, bobbing his head the more he took to test when or if he starts gagging. Greg watched the scene, Jack biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back, soft moans coming from his lips. It was a beautiful sight to see, to not be the one to pleasure Jack, but still, be a part of it in a sense. 

Jack looked at him, sending a chile down Greg's spine. Jack thrust his hips lightly, Mikey making his jaw go slack so Jack can go further in. Greg wanted to fuck Jack so badly now. Jack was always a bit uptight, so watching him slip away like this made his cock stand. Not feeling anything around or near his rear, Mikey moved back a bit. 

His rear felt Greg's clothed cock between his cheeks, only his underwear in the way. Greg groaned, grinding against Mikey's butt. He was slimmer than Jack, his butt more firm. Maybe it was because Mikey was younger and haven't grown much yet. Mikey sat up, holding Jack's hips back. He was getting a bit annoyed about how slow Greg was going.

"I want your cock," Mikey begged before turning around to kiss Greg. "It's your first time. I didn't want to hurt you." Greg said. "So?" Mikey said before kissing Greg, Jack laughing. Jack picked up the lube and lubed his fingers. So Mikey doesn't want to go slow for his first time.  


So be it.  


Jack inserted a finger in Mikey, causing him to yelp, but also rock back onto the finger. Mikey looked down at Greg. "I want your cock in me and make me feel good like you do Jack. It always feels nice when you wake up with morning wood against my butt." Mickey said, lifting his hips a bit to stick his hand in Greg's underwear.

It felt so big just as it looks to Mikey. Greg groaned, thrusting into that hand. "It feels so big. I really wanna take it too." Mikey said, feeling more precome wet his hand. Jack added a second finger, Mikey only wincing a bit before sitting up to kiss Jack behind him. Mikey moved his hand faster, Jack scissoring him, lubing Mikey's warm walls.

Greg moaned at the sight, soon sitting up to attack Mikey's nipples. The small bud perked up against Greg's mouth. Mikey whined into Jack's mouth, his cock desperately crying for attention, glad it wasn't touched. He was sure he would spill if either Jack or Greg did. He was already on edge. Jack inserted the third finger in Mikey, Mikey crying out. 

Jack the side of his face and neck, pinching the other nipple Greg didn't tease. "Ah! So much! It feels good!" Mikey cried. Jack deliberately missed Mikey's prostate, Mikey already on edge. "Jack! I'm ready!" Mikey said. Jack chuckled and nodded, removing his fingers. "Face me," Jack told him. Mikey let go of Greg's cock, straddling him backward to face Jack. 

Greg took the chance to put on a condom and lube himself thoroughly so it'll go smoothly for Mikey. Greg placed his hands on Mikey's hips, Mikey placing his hands on Greg's knees. "Come down slowly. Don't force yourself too much." Greg said. Mikey nodded. He sinks down slowly, wincing and clenching up when the tip went in. Greg clenched his jaw.

Gosh, Mikey was tight and it was just the tip. "Baby, take it slow and relax. Breathe in and out." Greg said while trying not to cum nor jerk his hips. Jack kissed Mikey's lips. He was glad Mikey wasn't looking at Mikey, seeing the tears streaming down. It would've reminded Greg of Jack's first time and how Jack had to stop because of the pain. 

Mikey knew what he was getting into picking Greg to be his first. "You got it, baby," Jack said softly, wiping the tears so Greg won't feel it falling on him. Mikey nodded. He was finally doing this. He didn't want to stop now, not while he was doing it, and had the courage right now. He took in the kisses and Greg's advice and relaxed a bit, taking Greg's cock little by little, it wasn't too bad, but it wasn't a good feeling either the further Greg's cock went.

He thought back how easy Jack was able to sit back onto Greg's cock like it was nothing, groaning in pleasure. It didn't feel all that good to be in pleasure for. "You're doing so good, Mikey. You feel so amazing and tight around me." Greg complimented. Mikey smiled, glad it felt good to Greg, that he was doing something to him.

"I feel you so deep in me. It feels weird." Mikey said, almost seated. "It'll feel good soon. I promise." Greg said, making Mikey blush. Jack chuckled and planted one last kiss before Mikey finally was fully seated, Greg groaning at the pulsing warmth around his cock. "Lean back and lift your legs," Jack said. Mikey nodded and did so, Greg now holding his thighs. 

Greg kissed the side of Mikey's head, making him feel proud of fully taking his cock. Jack grabbed the bottle of Lube and lube his fingers again to stretch himself out. "Don't make him cum," Jack ordered Greg. Greg understood and move slowly, which was enough for Mikey. He didn't know where to place his hands, feeling Greg's move inside him felt weird, but not too bad. 

Still not seeing what the hype for this was about. But to Jack, watching Greg's cock slide in and out of Mikey was hot, making him groan as he fingered himself. Watching the shiny cock slide in and out of that precious hole clenching around it, balls for him to see and tempting for him to lick, it was such a good view. Mikey's sounds soon turned to quiet moans, getting used to the thick cock mixing up his insides.  


It was such a tease.  


Jack move his fingers and place a hand on Greg's leg, silently telling him to stop. "Greg?" Mikey questioned before looking at Jack. Jack placed a condom on Mikey's cock and lube him up. He got on top of Mikey, both Mikey and Greg telling him he wasn't too heavy for them. Mikey's cock was smaller than Greg's but had a nice length and girth to it.

Still, he angled Mikey's cock to his hole and went down slowly for Mikey's sake. Mikey moaned, never feeling anything tight around his cock before nor anything that warm other then a mouth, but no blowjob could prepare him for anal. "Ah! Jack! J-Jack!" Mikey moaned, placing his hands on Jack's thighs. 

Jack sunk down faster than Mikey did for Greg, perhaps used to the feeling. Jack leaned down and kissed Greg, Mikey watching them. This time, he was part of their sexual activity. It turned him on. Jack rocked his hips, Mikey choking at how good it felt. It seems like topping was better for him. It was less painful and he still didn't see what was good about bottoming. Jack made it look good and Greg promised to make it feel good. It hasn't good lately, just decent and maybe had a nice feel to it. 

Then Greg moved his hips. 

It was different this time. It was harder but at an even pace, Jack trying to match at a good pace. But it was still different. It had more energy, less controlled, and Greg kept grazing something that made him itch on the inside. Mikey widened his legs more, depending more on Greg to hold up.

It put Mikey in a better position, thus, Greg finally hitting those bundles of nerves. "AH!" Mikey shouted. It was like the two were waiting for that reaction. Greg went faster, and harder, making Mikey's thigh's shake and his hole clench each time he hit those nerves. 

The movement made Mikey move and fuck Jack, Jack feeling pretty good despite Mikey occasionally hitting his spot. Mikey didn't know his body yet, but it was pretty good, so he praised Mikey by kissing and touching his body. Mikey tightened his hold of Jack, but not being able to focus, not being able to think as Greg abused his hole, sneaky fingers touching his nipples or tongue marking his body.

They couldn't give him many marks since Mikey still had school, but Mikey felt good all the same. He felt pressure in his belly. "I-I g-gonna cum!" Mikey managed to warn them. "Go ahead. Cum in me." Jack told him, pushing Mikey over the edge at the thought. Greg felt Mikey tighten around him, slowing his thrust but not stopping until Mikey was done. He kissed Mikey's shoulders, Mikey shivering on top of him.

"Too much!" Mikey said, getting sensitive. Jack and Greg stopped and showered him with kisses. "You did great for your first time," Greg said. "But you both are still hard," Mikey noticed. Jack chuckled. "You lasted longer than me for my first time. Now slide up and close your thighs." Jack told him. Mikey slid off of Greg's cock, Jack getting off of Mikey to get on Greg's cock.

He removed the condom and slid down, groaning at the familiar stretch of Greg's cock. He pulled Mikey to his hips, his cock settling between Mikey's thighs. Greg got to moving again, knowing where Jack's sweet spots were. Jack loved that feeling, feeling his cock rub against Mikey.

Mikey whined but saw up close how well tune Jack and Greg's sex performance was. This was natural and they were used to it. Jack's expression so full of pleasure, gripping Mikey's legs. Jack looked down at Mikey, making Mikey blush as those familiar sound he heard from that peephole all those years ago was here up close for him to listen to.

Those groans Greg made all those years ago now by his ear. Their movement for him to feel. The sure future he really wanted was between these two guys and making love to both. Jack leaned down and kissed Mikey, Greg biting down on Mikey's shoulder, both of them cumming and wanting Mikey to feel as they both shake, clench his both, including his presence. 

It wasn't his fault he came right then too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mikey slept between his two boyfriends, Greg and Jack looking over him. "I'm so glad we have him," Jack said. Greg chuckled. "I'm glad I saw him peeping in that hole all those years ago," Greg said, making Jack laughed. Jack remembered being nervous about them getting caught and ratted on by Mikey, but to think that same boy would be laying with him one day, he never thought of that outcome.

It was the perfect outcome. Jack placed a kiss on Mikey's head. "I'm glad your mother gave birth to you, Jack. I wouldn't have my perfect lover with me. And if I never been with you, I would've never met Mikey. I'm thankful of both of you every day." Greg said. Jack looked at him. 

"I love you too, Greg," Jack told him and kissed him. Loving his father was wrong, but loving Greg, was so right. So perfect. Loving Mikey was perfect. So wrong, but oh so perfect. Greg held his boys tighter and closed his eyes. If this was a dream, he hoped to never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below!


End file.
